Las Escondidas
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Bueno, mi primer Lemon *o*. Los links y Shadow y Vaati deciden jugar a las escondidas. VioxVerde. En honor a Raquel :D


**Holaaa, bueno estoy de pasada y antes de continuar con el fic decidí hacer un one-shot (los adoro *o*) solo que esta vez, va a ser un Lemon. Sí lo sé es raro verme a mí escribiendo un Lemon, pero bueno al final les digo por qué lo escribo. Me da "cosa" escribir esto, luego me sentiré sucia y culpable xD! Bueno, empezemos.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, las ventanas de la casa estaban totalmente llenas de agua. De no ser porque adentro había calefacción, los Links serían cubitos de hielo de diferentes colores. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta

"Yo voy!" - decía Rojo - "Oh! Son Vaati y Shadow, Pasen pasen! - les invitaba cordialmente

"Gracias" - le contestó Vaati

"Hola muchachos qué cuentan?" - saludaba alegremente Verde

"Nada, aquí con este frío" - le contestó amablemente Shadow

"Bueno, cómo han estado?" - les preguntó Azul

"Ah pues, bien, nada nuevo" - comentó Shadow

"Ojalá aquí fuera así, siempre hay algo que hacer" - se quejaba Azul - "Qué flojera!"

"Veo que azul siempre igual jeje" - murmuró Vaati

"Si, nunca cambiará, pero lo queremos así" - dijo Rojo

"Hey muchachos, hagamos algo que hasta yo estoy aburrido" - sugirió Vio

"Tienes razón, ya sé juguemos algo!" - opinó Rojo

"Que tal... las escondidas?" - preguntó Shadow

"Ese es mi juego preferido!" - se emocionaba Rojo

"Entonces, juguemos, la casa es grande" - analizaba Vio

"Hagamos equipos!" - Sugirió Verde

"Aja!"

Después de un laaaargo rato de decidir, los 2 grupos ya estaban hechos. El grupo A, estaba conformado por Rojo, Azul y Vaati mientras que el B por Vio, Verde y Shadow. Salió Shadow para buscar.

"Cuenta hasta 20 Shadow!" - le recordaba Rojo

"Lo sé lo sé"

"Rápido a esconderse!" - gritó Rojo mientras huía a ocultarse

-20 Segundos más tarde-

"Listos o no allá voy!"

"Shhhh, que no nos oiga" - susurraba Rojo

"Rojo, qué puedes ver?" - preguntó Azul

"Fue al segundo piso"

"Ah, podemos respirar tranquilos" - suspiró Vaati

"Esperen, volvió" - advirtió Rojo - "Shhh se acerca"

"QUÉ?!" - dijo Azul - "Dijiste que..."

Vaati le tapó la boca y le susurró al oído

"Si sigues hablando nos enontrará"

Azul le asintió y Vaati lo soltó

Shadow notó algo "raro" en la sala pero no le tomó importancia y subió al segundo piso

"Ahora sí, se fue" - dijo aliviado Rojo

-En el segundo piso-

El grupo B, se había escondido en un AMPLIO armario de una habitación, era muy grande el fondo, bueno no tanto, pero lo suficiente para que cupieran allí. El único problema era que no se podía ver nada, pues estaban DENTRO.

"Ojalá pudieramos ver algo" - se quejaba Vio

"Si Verde, pero al menos escogimos un buen escondite"

"Si..."

"Oye Verde, ya que estamos aquí, que tal si hablamos de algo interesante?"

"Como qué?"

"No lo sé, algo que te interese?"

"Emmm, no sé"

"Bueno, entonces solo conversemos"

"Si y... shhh creo que escucho a alguien" - dijo Verde

Vio se quedó mudo y tieso como una caja sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Verde se acercó a la oreja de Vio y le dijo: Allí está Shadow, no vayas a hacer ningún ruido ok?

Vio le asentó con la cabeza y se sentaron como cajas, completamente mudos.

Shadow se estaba acercando al armario hasta que escuchó un ruido en el primer piso y fue corriendo a ver qué era.

Verde se acercó nuevamente a susurrarle a Vio, pero Vio también le iba a decir algo y por acto de la casualidad terminaron besándose por unos segundos.

Vio se alejó avergonzado pero aun así muy callado.

"Lo siento" - dijo muy apenado Vio

"Tranquilo, también fue mi culpa"

"Si... pero..."

Vio no pudo seguir pues Verde ya lo estaba besando nuevamente

"Verde... no debemos"

"Shh, si no hacemos ruido todo estará bien"

-Primer Piso-

"Escucho pasos" - advirtió Azul

"Déjame ver" - dijo Rojo - "Es Shadow y viene hacia acá a toda prisa! - dijo alarmado

"Y ahora que hacemos?" - preguntó Azul

"Miren ahí, hay un pequeño agujero" - avisó Vaati

"Yo no soy capaz de entrar ahí"

"Tampoco yo."

"Pero yo si puedo" - se ofreció Rojo - "Si escapo no perderemos"

"Ten cuidado Rojo" - le dijo Vaati

"Claro"

"Date prisa!"

Shadow estaba a punto de llegar al escondite y Rojo acababa de escapar

"Ajá!" - descubrió el escondite - "Los encontré!"

"..." - No dijeron nada

"Solo falta Rojo y Vio y Verde" - dijo de una forma tétrica

Azul y Vaati se miraron algo atemorizados

"Cielos, casi me atrapa" - decía aliviado Rojo - "Ojalá que los muchachos estén bien"

**ADVERTENCIA: LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR EL FIC, PERO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON. SI NO LO QUIERES LEER SÁLTATE ESTA PARTE.**

-Segundo Piso-

Vio y Verde seguían en su armario, dándose muestras de cariño. Se besaban, se abrazaban, se acariciaban. Cada momento entre ambos era un mundo distinto de sensaciones

"Verde, debo confesarte algo"

"Dime..."

"Te amo." - le dijo con todo el sentimiento directo del corazón - "Realmente te amo."

"Vio..." - lo miró con admiración y lo atrajo a sí - "También yo"

Se miraron fijamente, como si se miraran directo al alma y en un tierno beso comenzó todo.

Verde comenzó sutilmente a desvestir a Vio al igual que a él mismo.

Vio ya no era el mismo pensador que calculaba todo antes de que pasara, ahora solo estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida y todo gracias a un juego de las escondidas

Verde ya tenía a su amante en donde quería. Comenzó a lamer sus orejas y su cuello causando el sonrojo de Vio y algunos gemidos involuntarios. Fue bajando hasta el pecho y comenzó a juguetear con los pezones de Vio quien estaba completamente subordinado a los juegos pervertidos que Verde le hacía jugar.

Después de un rato, Verde comenzó a bajar aún más, donde se encontró con la intimidad de Vio, que al parecer estaba ya muy excitada. Comenzó a lamer y en tan solo unos segundos la introdujo de golpe en su boca. Este repentino movimiento le causó a Vio un gemido y un estremecimiento involuntarios. Verde seguía con lo suyo causándole cada vez más excitación a Vio.

Verde se detuvo cuando notó que Vio no podría más. Lo besó dándole fuerzas para que se pusiera boca abajo para poder satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

"Verde... sé cuidadoso..."

"Tranquilo, lo seré"

Verde comenzó con pequeñas y débiles embestidas. Estos movimientos causaban que Vio gimiera y sudara. Luego continuó con más fuerza hasta que llegó a donde quería.

Vio ya estaba a punto de desistir, ya no podría contenerse más. Verde lo notó y siguió con lo suyo. No pasó mucho hasta que Vio ya no pudo aguantar y terminó. Verde aún continuó un poco más pero acabó de la misma manera.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, abrazados y en un tierno beso se durmieron en el suelo que había sido testigo de su amor

-Mientras tanto Shadow-

[Bien, ya encontré a Vaati y Azul, aunque me extraña que Rojo no haya estado con ellos] - pensaba mientras buscaba en el segundo piso - [Vio y Verde quizás estén aquí]

Shadow entró al cuarto donde estaban y guardo silencio para ver si escuchaba a los muchachos. Logró escuchar levemente una respiración. Se acercó al armario y cuando abrió LENTAMENTE la puerta, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Los había visto.

[Bueno, ya los encontré] - pensaba aún impactado por la escena que sus ojos habían presenciado - [Par de pervertidos!] - salió del cuarto a toda prisa.

Afuera, ya más relajado, comenzó a buscar a Rojo

"Rojo, donde estás?" - llamaba de forma tétrica y macabra

Rojo veía a Shadow deambular por la casa buscándolo pero él estaba más mudo que el silencio. Entonces Shadow comenzó a cantar una canción que a Rojo le aterraba

[No, eso no, odio esa canción] - pensaba aterrado

Rojo al escuchar la canción, comenzó a temblar, a sudar frío y de la nada soltó un quejido involuntario. Parecía que Shadow ya sabía donde estaba Rojo y se acercaba a cantar cada vez más fuerte.

[Por favor, basta] - pensaba casi soltando lágrimas

Shadow estaba por llegar a la última frase de la canción que curiosamente era: "Yo ya te encontré" y por cosa de casualidad descubrió donde estaba Rojo y lo atrapó.

"Yo ya te encontré" - cantó al oído de Rojo

"Ahhhhh! mamáaaaa!" - Rojo salió corriendo

"El juego terminó..." - terminó de cantar y comenzó a reir como un loco

* * *

Luego del juego todos se reunieron en la sala, pero faltaban dos personas: Vio y Verde

"Alguien ha visto a Vio y Verde?" - preguntó Azul

"No, no los he visto" - contestó Rojo

"Y tú Shadow, sabes donde están?" - le preguntó Vaati

Shadow enrojeció y le comenzó a sangrar levemente la nariz

"No me acuerdo, no lo se! - dijo esquivo

"Qué raro, mejor busquémolos" - sugirió Rojo

"No, mejor mañana, total están dentro de la casa no se perderán" - dijo Azul

"Tienes razón, además ya es tarde" - comentó Vaati

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir" - se levantó Azul a su cuarto

"Ok, adiós chicos, los acompaño a la puerta" - se despidió Rojo

"Ok, vamos Shadow"

"Vamos"

"Adiós Chicos vuelvan pronto!"

"Adiós!"

Rojo se despidió y se fue a acostar. Shadow y Vaati ya estaban llegando a casa cuando a Vaati se le ocurrió preguntar:

"Qué te pasó Shadow, no recuerdas donde viste a Vio y Verde?"

"No, no puedo recordar aún"

"Mejor te llevo al doctor mañana, no quiero que tengas problemas con la memoria"

"Muchas gracias"

* * *

Vio y Verde seguían dormidos en el armario, abrazados, juntos, como uno solo. Compartiendo un amor inigualable.

**FIN**

**Bueno, este ha sido mi primer Lemon *o*. Si ha salido mal, lo siento pero es el primero que hago. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews. Ah casi lo olvido! Este fic lo hice para alguien en especial. Raquel, si estás leyendo esto, que conste que te hice caso xd! Bueno ahora sí, hasta pronto!**


End file.
